Just hanging out
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: DaniXTucker. Challenge from Ghostanimal. Dani and Tucker are trying to date, The only issue is with Danny, and Sam who are against the whole thing.


"Just hanging out"

Beccalovesbumblebee- Okay this is a challenge from Ghostanimal. Sorry this took so long. I have been swamped with the dreaded summer reading. Taking a break, so here it goes. I do not own Danny Phantom! BTW No flames because of age differences... There are people out there that date people that are twenty years older than them!

DaniXTucker

In the past year Dani had hit a growth spurt growing from where she looked like she was a twelve year old to where she looked to be nearly seventeen. It seemed that she was trying to catch up with Danny growthwise. She went from a preteen to a young women in a short amount of time. Danny had been like a protective older brother up until this point, but as soon as her growth spurt hit, and the boys started swarming that all changed. He was guarding her like Rapunzel in her tower especially against his best friend Tucker, who had his eyes on Dani since they met her. Danny went from brother to father in an instant.

Tucker had always know that age would always be the problem with their relationship. Now she was still only thirteen, but she looked to be sixteen almost seventeen, so it would look more acceptable then it truthfully was.

Danny, Dani, Sam, and Tucker were all at Nasty Burger together. They were just hanging out like friends do.

Danny had caught Tucker staring at Dani from across the table. Danny tapped Tucker on the shoulder, and motioned towards the exit.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Danny whispered to Tucker. He tried to make it quiet, but Dani and Sam had both heard him.

As Danny and Tucker exited the burger joint for their "guy talk" Dani let out a loud groan.

"What is wrong Dani?" Sam asked.

"Why can't Danny just let Tucker be! I already know what they are talking about! He is going to threaten him again, because he likes me. The truth is I like him too," Danielle muttered quietly to her only real mother figure.

As she said that Danny said, "I want you to stop this right not Tucker. She is too young for you. And she is my clone, that has been like my little sister/daughter for almost a year now."

"He is too old for you Danielle. Tucker is eighteen, and you are only twelve," Sam said her violet gazed meeting Dani's.

"I'm thirteen actually. Sam I have the body of a SIXTEEN YEAR OLD! No one will believe that I am only thirteen, or fourteen," Dani tried to keep her voice down as she said that, but it was becoming extremely hard. Dani was frustrated with everything.

"Just, because your body is-"

"I AM DONE LETTING YOU, AND DANNY MAKE MY DECISIONS! YOU ARE NOT MY PARENTS!" Dani yelled, before she ran to the bathroom to go ghost, and fly out of Nasty Burger.

Sam got many dirty looks as she sat there alone at the table.

"She isn't your sister Danny she is a clone of you. I know you love her, but would it be that bad for us to date? If she likes me, and I like her," Tucker said trying not to offend his best friend.

"Tucker you are an adult, and she is just a little girl. Does that seem right?" Danny asked.

Tucker thought for a minute. The way that Dani had phrased that sounded bad, very bad. He didn't think that meant that him, and Danielle shouldn't be together. She wasn't just a little girl she was the clone of Danny Phantom, and a half ghost.

"Danny I didn't say anything about you liking Sam did I? Did I try to stop you from getting with her because she is like my "sister", or because she was too young for you?" Tucker asked looking directly into Danny's eyes.

"No, but this isn't the same situation Tucker," Danny reasoned.

"I don't see it any differently," Tucker said.

"Whatever," Danny said giving Tucker the "I'm done talking about this. For now" look.

The boys could faintly hear screaming from inside of the Nasty Burger. Tucker could see Dani run from the table to the bathroom. There was a flash from behind the door. Tucker knew that Dani was gone.

Danny went into the Nasty Burger only to find his girlfriend alone at the table.

"What happened Sam? Where's Dani?" Danny asked.

Sam just pointed to the girl's bathroom, and shook her head her head hanging low.

Danny knew Danielle was gone. "What happened Sam?" Danny asked his girlfriend again.

"We were talking about the same thing you were, and she got really upset. She stormed off yelling stuff like me, and you aren't her parents," Sam mumbled trying to ignore the looks that she was still receiving.

"Is that all?" Danny asked.

Sam nodded. "I didn't mean to upset her. Now I think she is gone."

The trio shared a look. They all knew that Sam meant Dani was gone. She had probably run away.

Tucker left the Nasty Burger as Danny slid into the booth next to Sam. He hated the fact that they were acting like they were in charge of him, and Dani. Dani was right they weren't her parents. Now he may have just lost his chance with her, because of his best friends. He also knew that Dani only existed, because of Danny so the situation was confusing.

Tucker went home. He unlocked the door, and went up to his room to get something.

When he opened the door he found Danielle waiting for him in still in her ghost form. She was laying on his bed listening to some music with her Fenton phones.

As Tucker stepped into his room Dani shot up off of his bed, and floated there above it.

"What are you doing here?" Tucker asked the young ghost.

"Just wanted to see you," Dani said. "I guess to say goodbye."

"What? Goodbye?" Tucker asked in shock. "Where are you going?"

"Where Danny and Sam can't tell me what to do, and somewhere that will set my love free of me," Dani said sounding slightly poetic.

"I don't want to be free of you. I want you here in Amity Park," Tucker pleaded. He grabbed one of Dani's hands to pull her closer. "At least if you are here I know you are safe."

He pulled her down to his level, and held her there. He gazed right into her green eyes.

"Tuck, won't Danny, and Sam be mad at you? And me?" Dani asked.

"I don't care Dani," Tucker said as his arms went around her. Their faces were only inches apart, and drawing closer by the second. Their lips brushed, and as soon as they touched they needed to make this a real kiss. Their lips were locked, as Tucker felt his feet lifting off of the ground.

The kiss was broke instantly, and Dani was floating above the floor with her arm wrapped around Tucker's neck.

"How am I doing this?" Tucker asked.

"You are connecting with my energy, and that is keeping you afloat. It will keep you up as long as you are touching me," Dani said as she began to let go of him to prove her point. She was only touching him with a finger, and here he was floating above his bed.

"Cool." That was all Tucker could manage to say. He was still caught up in the kiss that was replaying in his mind. Tucker still couldn't believe that they had kissed.

"Tucker," Dani said waving her hand in his face. "Are you alright?"

"Oh what?" Tucker asked as he snapped back into reality. He hadn't realized that he was sitting on his bed with Dani.

"You didn't hear what I asked you. Did you?" Dani asked. She already knew that he hadn't.

"No I'm sorry Dani," Tucker apologized.

"You don't want me to leave do you?" Dani asked.

"No, of course not," Tucker answered her.

"I just," Dani sounded like she wanted to continue, but stopped.

"You just what?" Tucker asked urging her to continue.

"I just have had a crush on you since I met you Tucker. I knew it would never work out, but when I grew so much I thought that maybe we had a chance, but," Dani paused to meet Tucker's gaze. "I was right."

"You don't have to be," Tucker said inching forward towards Dani.

"Tucker, Danny would kill you, and Sam would be so mad at both of us. Especially if they knew where I ran off to," Dani said.

"I don't care," Tucker muttered as he inched forward more. He leaned in and kissed Dani.

That was the moment that Dani realized that she didn't care either.

After the kiss was broke they just sat there content with just sitting next to each other. Tucker grabbed Dani's hand, and held it. Dani rested her head on his shoulder.

As Dani began to doze off she went back to human form. Her tired eyes looked into Tucker's. He nodded lightly, before he adjusted his arm around to let her lean in closer.

Tucker held Dani while she slept. He was content watching her sleep.

Tucker's phone ran, waking Dani, and startling Tucker. Dani reluctantly got up off of Tucker's lap, and was going to go ghost when someone began to bang on the door.

"Oh crap," Tucker said when he looked down at the phone. It was Danny, and Sam.

Dani turned towards the window, and was about to go ghost when Tucker stopped her.

"Dani he will see you. We are caught. Just stay up here, and let me see what they want," Tucker said. The banging became louder, and his phone was ringing again.

"Tuck you in there!" Sam yelled.

Dani opened her mouth to object. Tucker kissed her in pure desperation.

"If you don't open this door Tucker. I am coming in!" That time it was Danny.

"I am coming!" Tucker yelled in response as he took a step away from Dani. "Please don't go anywhere until I come back."

Dani nodded before Tucker ran out of his room to answer the door.

When he opened the door Danny and Sam were standing there with looks of irritation on their faces.

"Took you long enough," Sam said as she stepped into Tucker's house.

"What were you doing?" Danny asked.

"I was in the bathroom sorry," Tucker said. He rubbed the back of his head.

Danny, and Sam shared a look of disbelief.

"Look Tuck, we came to talk to you, and Dani if you knew where she was," Sam said.

Tucker nodded. "Dani! You can come out!"

Dani reluctantly came out of Tucker's room, and looked at Danny, and Sam.

Tucker wrapped an arm around Dani, as if to show Danny, and Sam that he didn't care anymore what they thought.

They all took a seat at Tucker's dinning room table.

"Alright," Sam started. "We came here to tell you that we are alright with you dating."

"As long as you don't take things too fast," Danny said shooting Tucker a warning glance.

Dani, and Tucker both nodded.

"We realized after you both left that if you two want to be together that me, and Danny have no right to stop you," Sam said looking into Dani's eyes.

"This doesn't mean I won't be looking out for you," Danny said.

"I know Danny. I wouldn't want you to stop looking out for me. You are my family," Dani said.

"So you aren't running away?" Tucker asked glancing over at Dani.

"No, I'm not," Dani said as she got out of her chair. She began to give hugs all around the room.

After that the four of them went out on a double date. They went out for dinner, and a movie.

Tucker, and Dani had many dates after that. They were very happy together. They had dated for two years now.

One of their dates was to a late movie. It was a gore filled zombie movie. Dani, and Tucker sat together hand in hand. Tucker only let go of Dani's hand to wrap an arm around him. They laughed at the gore, and they people trying to get away from the zombies. They both cheered when people fought back. That was all of the movie they saw, because they spent the rest of the time kissing, and staring into each others eyes.

After the movie they walked back to their apartment. It was kind of chilly so Tucker took off his hoodie and wrapped it around Dani. She had forgot her sweatshirt, and was glad Tucker was willing to share.

Dani glanced to look at his face as they passed under a street light. She leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you Tucker," She said into his ear.

"I love you too Dani," Tucker said.

Tucker grabbed Dani's hand, and lead her home.


End file.
